


Back in Black

by aturnofthepage



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Female Matt Murdock, Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aturnofthepage/pseuds/aturnofthepage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen meets her new lawyers, they've been practicing law for 7 hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Lawyers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bare-knuckle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733147) by [smilebackwards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilebackwards/pseuds/smilebackwards). 



> My first fanfic so please leave feedback. Thank you to beaches_at_treasure_island for being an amazing beta.

When Maddy first meets Karen, she knows that she is innocent. Even beyond that why have they kept Ms. Page in police custody for so long without charging? What details have they discovered that they don’t want getting out, she asks Foggy. It isn’t until she has to rescue Karen from a hired thug that she knows Ms. Page is not an ordinary woman. She is determined and resourceful, much like Maddy herself, and if those things hadn’t led Karen to learning to fight or getting herself through law school like Maddy, well they are no less impressive for it. 

When Karen first meets Madeline “call me Maddy” Murdoch, she is so, so scared and so, so relieved. Here are people willing to believe, and another woman that is reaching out to help. It’s comforting at the time. Leaving the cell after almost being killed... It’s different. Foggy is more careful around her and Maddy promises to keep her safe. Well she’s sorry that she’s lied to them, but she needs that file. If it’s important enough to kill for then it’s important enough to risk getting back. The masked woman is a surprise and an amazing one. Karen is determined, now more then ever, that Union Allied is going to get the take down it deserves.

When Foggy first meets Karen he knows for certain that Maddy is going to take the case. She has a sixth sense for finding hot chicks in need of a rescue. This is great as a wingman, but not so great when a client can’t pay and they are the only suspect in a murder case. But where Maddy wanders Foggy will follow. When Karen is almost killed by the cops, Maddy’s points about there being some corruption going on in the case makes much more sense. Finding out that Karen will be working for them after her case is resolved? Well, guess her trouble is bigger than corruption and hired thugs. Maddy’s damsels in distress always seem to drift away after their problems are resolved.


	2. Battlin' Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to beaches_at_treasure_island for being an amazing beta.

Jack always had big hopes for his girl. She was quick, hard-working, and most importantly knew right from wrong. Maybe she’d go into medicine; she had enough practice patching him up to know a thing or two. More importantly, she wasn’t going to have fight like he did. Sure he taught her how to defend herself but that was different and a necessary kind of education. He saw what went on around Hell’s Kitchen. When Maddy is blinded, Jack is desolate. How the fuck is his baby girl supposed to survive in this goddamn neighborhood if she can’t even see? But things get better. Maddy adjusts; he adjusts. Maybe just maybe Maddy will still have a chance to get out, get an education, make something of herself. So every Sunday he sends an extra prayer up: please let my girl succeed, let her find other people who understand her, let her get into college.  
When the fight comes around and they ask him to throw it, all he can see is the disappointment in her eyes from last time. This is not the lesson he wants her to learn.


	3. Meet the Masked Vigilante

The first incarnation of her masked self is simple and paired down, in retrospect it’s not that great of a disguise. Maddy only buys clothes in neutral colors; black, grey, white, and beige, so it’s easy to find a pair of heavy jeans, a long sleeved shirt and a thick jacket all in black. At first she thinks of a hoody pulled down do hide her blindness and identity but that will get pulled off or come down in a fight. So instead she pulls her back into the tightest French braid ever and ties a cut up t-shirt over her face. After zipping up the jacket and locking the door Maddy is gone, she’s just another Murdock with the devil in her once she finds that man. The next day she picks up a pair of dark glasses shaped like devil horns. The cops never find out who beat him up but that little girl sure does smile more often. That Sunday is the first time she has ever lied in confession, she never returns to that church.

Since her first time out as a masked vigilante Maddy has gone out many more times. She usually encounters small time criminals and dutifully beats them up before dragging them to the police. She starts concentrating her attentions on organized crime after awhile, try to make more of an impact. She’s learned though, she wears an old leather jacket, as thick as she could find, fingerless gloves and bright red lipstick, the color of fresh blood. She never wants to let them forget that it’s a woman beating their asses. After trying out a few churches she meets Father Lantom and starts attending mass again, it gets better. She confesses to Father Lantom only once. She asks for penance for future deeds and even though it’s not how confession works it makes her feel better to have asked. Even if Maddy never again eats the Eucharist and can only confess on her deathbed she knows she’s doing the right things. It has to be the right thing it just has to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you spot any errors or have any type of feedback please. Thanks again for the amazing work of beaches_at_treasure_island


	4. Ben Urich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A birthday present from me to you. Hope you enjoy and please leave feedback. Thanks

Ben’s been noticing the increased arrest rates of the police department; he’s especially interested when they drop off. No more robbers and murderers dropped off by the police station; knocked out cold with some story of a bitch kicking their ass. Instead he starts hearing about Russians knocked out, enforcers tied up and left for the police to find. When his best contact with the mob tells Ben he’s getting out, that things are changing and that there’s some new faces showing up Ben notices even more. Even before the masked vigilante there’d been a decrease in smalltime crimes, more organized crime taking over, and more crimes being given the blind eye by the police. Ben knows this will be real story; he starts gathering facts, he’s not up to a pin board, but he will be.


	5. Meet the Nurse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of threat of rape   
> Please leave feedback and if you notice any typos or errors please mention them. Thanks for reading.

Maddy thinks she’s going to die in the dumpster. It stinks and there’s no one around, even if there were she’s so out of it from pain that she doubt’s she’d be able to yell. Waking up in someone’s apartment is a surprise, and not the good kind. What type of person takes a woman they found passed out on the streets into their home? Claire is both kinder and sharper than Maddy knows how to deal with. She’s the type of person Maddy is protecting the city for. This is true even as Claire tells her where to stick the knife to cause the most pain for the dirty cop. Finding the kidnapped boy’s location is just step one, at the location there are Russian thugs to finish off before she’ll be done. It’s fortunate the hallway is so narrow, she doesn’t think she could have fought this many guys in the open with so many wounds. When it’s done and she can walk over to the room the boy’s in she takes off her mask and undoes her hair, she doesn’t want to scare him, doesn’t want him to associate freedom with fear. She hopes he’ll be ok, that he’ll grow up stronger and gentler than she ever did.

Claire has just come up off a shift when she’s told there’s a woman in the dumpster. Her first thought is that this is another rape victim; they’ve been getting fewer of those in the hospital lately, but in this neighborhood, it happens. Inside she finds a beaten woman who’s face is covered and lipstick is miraculously still in place. She really doesn’t want to deal with it right now. The woman only wakes up when Claire’s about to remove the mask. Claire doesn’t get her name, or to see her face; she calls her Michelle after a friend from school. Seeing Michelle torture that guy on the roof is horrible but hearing what he and his employer have planned for the little boy is worse. Michelle tells her justice will be dealt. Before she leaves Claire tells her that there was no sign of forced penetration and to come back if she ever needs medical attention. She isn’t sure which shocks Michelle more; the idea of being raped or that Claire would offer to help.


	6. Wesley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and super short chapter, I didn't have anymore written after that last chapter and then had finals. I'm now free until I can find a job so expect more updates soon. If you have any feedback or notice any errors please let me know, thanks for reading.

Wesley’s frustrated by the general incompetence of the Russians, how difficult can it be to beat one girl to death, they literally had her in their den and she still got away. This masked vigilante is becoming even more of a nuisance than he had originally thought her capable of. He’ll have to discuss with Him about alternate ways of dealing with the masked bitch. For now he has two lawyers to deal with. Nelson and Murdoch, they really have done well for having just started, if only they hadn’t gotten on the wrong side of Him they would have been allowed to stay. But now, well, he’s got a case to offer them and a secretary of theirs to intimidate.


End file.
